


Our Opening Credits

by Skamzombie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Awkward, Baby Isak, Crush, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates, baby even, even is a cutie, first year isak, isak is a cutie, meet cute, third year even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie
Summary: Let's go back, back where it all began. before the heartbreak, the lies, the pain.What if Isak and Even met during Isak's first year and Even's third?What if they saved each other before they even knew they needed saving- Or the au where Isak and Even meet right in the beginning...when they need each other the most.





	Our Opening Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the beautiful anon who sent me this prompt on tumblr <3 
> 
> I hope you like this

“That was amazing, wasn’t that amazing? don’t even try to tell me that wasn’t amazing.” Jonas gushed as they walked out into the cinema lobby together after watching the new star wars movie. 

Isak smiled brightly at his best friend, his eyes twinkling as he watched the excitement make his face glow with sheer happiness. He nodded “Yeah it was amazing.” 

to be honest Isak couldn’t remember much of the movie, but he remembered giggling with Jonas during the funny parts, and hearing him gasp when the action blew up, he remembered what it felt like when the lights went down and he could imagine that it was just him and Jonas and no one else.

“Holy shit that was incredible!” Eva screeched wrapping her arm around Jonas and kissing him on the cheek. 

but more than anything Isak remembered Eva sitting between them, reminding him the reality that will always be there when the lights come back on. 

“actually I was gonna say amazing” Jonas smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Isak’s chest tightened and he told himself, it didn’t mean anything. he didn’t care. 

but he did. 

he always did. 

“so guys…pizza?” he asked trying to get their attention. 

trying to get _any_ attention. 

“actually I was having a craving for burgers, how about we-” Jonas’s voice was drowned out suddenly by a group of boys walking past them laughing at something one of them said. 

“I am serious though, where is the originality these days?” an extremely tall boy wearing a baseball cap talked so passionately Isak couldn’t help but notice and listen. “the entire thing felt like a rewind of everything we’ve seen: watch rinse repeat. What happened to something unique and real with a construct that isn’t-” 

“I swear to god Even if you try to ruin star wars-” a dark haired boy cut him off, as the group hummed in agreement. 

“I’m not ruining anything- i’m just saying can you imagine if they tried that technique we learnt last week where- 

Suddenly Isak felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Jonas frowning and shaking his head. 

“ugh don’t you just hate pretentious film nerds?”

Isak looked off where he saw the boys walking away, and was surprised to notice the pretentious film nerd looking back. It was for a split second. But Isak was sure, that he saw him…or maybe he didn’t. 

Isak tried to shake the thought out of his head. He was a mess. What was wrong with him. Why could he not see a single attractive guy without- 

he looked up at Jonas and laughed lightly “yeah, so food?” 

* * *

They sat down in a booth, grateful for once that Eva was here and wanting of pizza so Isak could satisfy his pizza craving. 

Jonas and Eva cuddled together as they tried to decide what pizza they wanted, Isak tried hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, while pushing away the movie boy. 

ugh the movie boy. 

Isak couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was being. Why was he like this? 

it seemed like a simple question. on the surface it seems like something not very harmful.

but the truth was that question kept Isak up at night so often he doesn’t even remember what a good nights sleep is anymore. he spends hours thinking, questioning, _asking_ , why why why he couldn’t just be like everyone else. 

why he couldn’t just-

not feel what he is too afraid to admit he feels. 

Isak was a mess, but he tried to ignore it. He tried, because if he did, nothing is ruined and he can pretend that it’s not there. 

it doesn’t exist.

Isak nominates himself to order the pizza just to get a break from the third wheeling for two fucking minutes. Just two minutes of being able to breathe. of being able to forget about seeing his two best friends…together. 

when he got to the counter he noticed someone already being served, so he waited, letting his thoughts drift. 

and then a familiar song started to play, and he began singing involuntarily. A smile creeping on his face, as the world turned into a calm safe ocean around him. 

“ba bee da buh” he mumbled the first bit until words he remembered played and he sung louder, tapping his fingers on the counter. “I tried to be chill but you’re so hot I melted, I fell right through the cracks, And now I’m trying to get baaaaaack” 

suddenly he heard a soft laugh from behind him. Isak nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw movie boy staring at him with a warm smile on his face. 

“Halla” Isak smiled. He couldn’t help it. This boy was pretty…and smiling at him? 

“I love this song too” movie boy replied before singing the hook right in front of Isak “But I won’t hesitate No more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yooours.” he raised his hand up and dramatically swung it around with the beat of the song. 

Isak could feel himself blushing a deep red and he was still grinning widely at this strange boy practically serenading his favourite song to him in a pizza parlour. 

movie boy raised his eyebrows “i’m Even by the way” 

“Isak” he looked at the ground shyly, his hand unconsciously resting on his neck as he giggled nervously at Even the movie boy. 

Even giggled back, there was something about his laugh that lit a fire within Isak. He could feel himself melting just from watching the way the boys eyes crinkled up, and the sun materialised out of thin air just from a random teenage boys smile. 

How could Isak even remember to breathe? 

“I have never seen you at bakka…you don’t go to bakka do you? I would have seen you” Even stated nodding proudly at his detective skills “see I know things” 

Isak rolled his eyes “oh yeah you are very clever bakka boy. hmm this actually explains a lot.” 

Even perked up in surprise, his eyebrows practically hitting his hairline. “oh does it now?” 

Isak laughed “mmhmm I heard you were all snobby arty wannabe types.” 

Even faked gasped like a drama queen “ugh excuse me…okay hmm lets see…test time.” 

“Test time?” Isak asked, laughter not dying down anytime soon. 

“yep, tell me, what did you think of the movie?” 

Even leant his head forward so the baseball cap created a shadow on his face that made his emotions ambiguous. it sent shivers up Isak’s spine. 

Isak straightened up smugly “I loved it” he said daringly with a twinkle in his eye. 

“you loved it? hmm”

Isak nodded “I liked the robot.” 

Even scoffed “the robot. THE ROBOT! oh wow” 

“what? what’s wrong with the robot?” 

“okay first of all, there is no way any star wars fan would call BB-8 a robot” 

“your being a snobby arty wannabe again” Isak pointed out. 

Even smiled shaking his head “you are something else Isak.” 

Isak tried really hard not to turn into a mess right then and there. he really _really_ tried. his heart was beating against his chest, his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, and he could feel this warm fluffy feeling in his stomach that was causing all the smiling. 

how could he still stand? 

suddenly the waitress asked him what his order was and he reluctantly removed his attention away from Even the movie boy to order their pizzas. 

after writing it down the girl looked at him “Chilli?” 

Isak nodded and opened his mouth to say 

“always chilli”

he turned around shocked to hear the words taken from his mouth and smiled at Even “yeah always chilli” he said. the girl took his order and walked away. 

Isak and Even stood there for a moment just staring at each other in awe. Isak wasn’t sure what Even the movie boy was thinking, but all he could feel was this feeling, this notion of “who are you and where have you been” 

Even opened his mouth to say something, but before he could someone from his table called him over. 

Even looked back “i’m coming!” he shouted and then looked at Isak in slight disappointment. “I gotta go” 

Isak nodded and tried to hide the overwhelming sadness he felt at that simple phrase. he hated himself for feeling it because this guy was a mere stranger right? but somehow he didn’t want him to leave just yet. being around him set his heart on power speed, made his cheeks turn pink, and caused him to smile like an idiot; but still he wanted more. 

Even turned to leave but then stopped, he walked closer to Isak and gave him his phone. 

“here, can I have your number? I mean so I could somehow prove to you why i’m not a snobby arty wannabe” 

Isak smiled “you’re not?” he asked as he took his phone and put his number in. 

“Nah i’m not a wannabe, just an artsy snob.” he winked before taking his phone back and walking away, waving at Isak right before walking out the door with his friends. 

“what took you so long?” Jonas asked when he sat back down. 

“who was that guy?” Eva questioned, looking where Even just left. 

Isak smiled and waved her question off “oh you know, just some movie nerd.” 

He looked down at his phone that had one new message from an unknown number. 

_**Unknown:** _

> even though your taste in films is questionable, your taste in music is not. - Even

 

Isak grinned before typing in the new contact name. 

“Even the movie boy”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this and want more....I'm thinking about making this into a chaptered story so if you wanna see more of this universe or would prefer that I leave it here tell meeee <3


End file.
